Neko! Tsubasa
by random-creeper
Summary: All the bladers were at bey park, Tsubasa's in the bathroom and takes forever! what happens when Kyoya has to check up on him. i suck at summaries Dx
1. Chapter 1

It was just a regular day for the bladers. They were all at Bey Park.

Go Pegasus!

Go Leone!

Gingka and Kyoya were in the middle of a beybattle. Both bladers were trying their best to win. But Gingka won in a single move.

"I WON", Gingka yelled gleefully.

Just a simple "hmph" was Kyoya's reply.

"Awwww come on Kyoya don't be like that! It was just a battle!", said Gingka, who was trying to cheer Kyoya up.

"Whatever", Kyoya simply replied.

Kyoya and Gingka walked off and joined the others, who were randomly having a picnic.

"So...who won", came the curious voice of Madoka.

"I did", Gingka said proudly.

"Well, it was kind of obvious anyways", she said back.

Kyoya just muttered angrily to himself. Nobody had heard him and continued doing whatever they were doing.

But then Yu spoke up, "Hey where's Tsubasa?! He said he was gonna go to the bathroom but he hasn't come back yet!"

Kenta joined in, "Yeah, I wonder if he's okay..."

"Hey Kyoya, why don't you check on Tsubasa, see if he's okay", had come the obvious demand from none other then Madoka.

Kyoya was taken aback, "What?! Why me?!"

"BECAUSE I SAID SO. NOW GO CHECK ON TSUBASA!"

"Ugh!"

Kyoya stood up angrily, and walked to the bathroom, that was not too far away. He walked in the men's bathroom and asked if Tsubasa was there.

"Yo Tsubasa what's taking you so lo-"

Kyoya stopped in his tracks. He had not expected to see this.


	2. Chapter 2

Tsubasa was in the bathroom, looking at himself in the mirror in slight horror. He had white cat ears on the top of his head, along with a white cat tail, attached above his butt, swaying left to right slowly.

"What?! How did I get these?! Nya~! Wait what the heck did I just say?"

Tsubasa heard a noise and turned around to see Kyoya standing there, shocked.

Tsubasa freaked out a bit.

"Nya? K-Kyoya? What are you doing here? Nya~?"

"Well Madoka told to me to check up on you 'cause you were taking forever", Kyoya had started, "so I just came in, but then I saw you...well like that." Kyoya was still in shock. "Uhm...how did you get those?"

Tsubasa just replied with a simple "I don't know".

The answer wasn't enough for Kyoya though, "How could you not know?" "Well I just finished doing my business, and I came out and saw myself in the mirror, and well...saw the cat ears, b-but I don't know how I got them", Tsubasa said a bit frightened by Kyoya.

"Nya~!"

Tsubasa instantly shut his mouth. What the hell did he just say? It sounded as if he mewled, like a cat.

Kyoya was still standing there, looking confused about the noise that came out of Tsubasa's mouth. "Eh? What the hell was that?" "I don't know! I think I'm a cat..."

Kyoya just walked up to Tsubasa and pinched his left cat ear. Tsubasa moaned lightly at the action. "Hn, it seems that the ears are real...and sensitive", Kyoya said smirking. He started pinching the sensitive cat ear again, earning another moan from Tsubasa. "Nya! Mmmmm...Kyoya stop~", Tsubasa moaned a bit louder.

Tsubasa was panting lightly and felt himself get erected by the action. He started leaning against Kyoya, trying to grind their bodies together.

(Man is Tsubasa eager ^_^)

Meanwhile, Kyoya noticed Tsubasa's actions, but he wasn't going to let the cat have all the fun. He stopped pinching the ear. Tsubasa whined in disappointment. It had felt VERY good.

The cat whined again,"Nya! Kyoya~! Why'd you stop?"

The lion teen took the chance, while Tsubasa was talking, leaving his mouth open, and kissed Tsubasa. He started licking his Tsubasa's lips, demanding entrance.

The cat gasped at the sudden action, which Kyoya took advantage of and stuck his tongue inside the wet cavern, licking every inch.

Man, had it felt so good. Tsubasa was purring at the affection, wrapping his arms around Kyoya's neck pulling him closer, deepening the kiss. The bodies were grinding against each other. Tsubasa blushed, feeling Kyoya's erection press against his own.

Kyoya broke the kiss, which also earned a disappointed "nya" from Tsubasa.

"Don't worry little kitty, you'll feel a lot better."

"Nya! Kyoya that's mean, you stopped on purpose", Tsubasa was pouting," Nya~ that's very mean."

'Shit, he's so adorable', thought Kyoya, as he was trying hold in his urge of ravishing the little kitty right then and there.

Kyoya slyly moved his hand to Tsubasa's ass squeezing it ever so lightly. Tsubasa looked at Kyoya, surprised at the sudden movement. "K-Kyoya? U-uhm are you sure this isn't going a bit too fast?" The lion teen just smirked again, "Well I didn't see you complaining before, after all you did seem to like it."

Tsubasa blushed from embarrassment. He did like it, but he wouldn't admit it.

The cat was distracted by his thoughts and didn't notice Kyoya's hands go down his pants, into his boxers, stroking his wet entrance.

Tsubasa started panting again. He snapped out of his trance as he felt a finger invade his entrance, pumping in and out. He moaned in slight pain as a second finger was inserted, stretching his hole a bit more.

"Damn Tsubasa, you're all hard and wet. You must really like it. The way you're perfect little ass is squeezing my fingers, trying to make them go farther."

Tsubasa moaned as those words were mentioned. He started thrusting against the two fingers. And then another finger was inserted, pumping in and out of the wet tightness.

"NYA! KYOYA!" Kyoya's fingers brushed up against a bundle of nerves. 'I think I found his sweet spot', Kyoya thought, jamming his fingers into the same place. "NYA! THERE AGAIN! N-NYA~!" 'Hn, seems like I did', thought the lion teen.

With his other free hand, Kyoya attempted to take Tsubasa's brown vest off. After a bit of struggling he finally opened the vest and saw a full view of Tsubasa's chest. He licked his lips in satisfaction. He bent his head down and start licking one of Tsubasa's nipples, earning another cry of pleasure.

"Nya~ Kyoya! Ahnn...Mmmmm. It's not fair. I'm almost fully n-naked and y-you-NYA~ are still dressed. N-no fair!"

Kyoya didn't respond. Instead he just slammed Tsubasa into one of the bathroom walls. Tsubasa groaned in pain. It hurt. "Kyoya! That hurt! Baka!" "Aww, is my little kitty okay? Did I hurt you", Kyoya said with slight sarcasm. The lion teen just kept on finger-fucking Tsubasa's entrance. Again Tsubasa was panting harder, and moaning louder.

Kyoya took his fingers out of Tsubasa's entrance. He quickly took Tsubasa's pants off, along with his own and lined his length up with Tsubasa's wet entrance. He pushed in slowly allowing Tsubasa to adjust to the big erection. Kyoya lifted Tsubasa's legs up and wrapped them around his waist.

At last his erection all the way at the hilt. Tsubasa was rocking his hips against Kyoya's pelvis. "M-move", came a simple command from the cat. Kyoya complied and pulled out then slammed back in.

"Ahnnn! Ahhh, mmmm."

Kyoya continued pulling out and slamming back in the tight heat. He brushed up against the bundle of nerves again, which earned a loud needy moan from Tsubasa.

"NYA! KYOYA! TH-THERE AGAIN!"

Kyoya decided to tease Tsubasa," Hm? What was that? I couldn't hear you.

"NYA! Kyoya please! Fuck me! Go harder! Go deeper! Go faster! M-make me cum so hard that I'll see stars."

Kyoya complied and started going faster, deeper, harder. He grabbed Tsubasa's length and started pumping it while thrusting into to Tsubasa. Tsubasa was moaning in pleasure. He felt the pressure build and he couldn't hold it in. With a single moan, Tsubasa came, cum covering his and Kyoya's stomachs. Kyoya soon followed and came inside Tsubasa, some cum oozing out of Tsubasa's entrance.

Kyoya pulled his limp length out, and put Tsubasa's legs down. He bent down to Tsubasa's neck and bit hard, leaving a mark.

After they were regaining their breaths, they quickly redressed.

"Mmm, Kyoya that was nice."

"It sure was"

Little did they know that two golden eyes were watching them from inside one of the bathroom stalls…


	3. Chapter 3

Kyoya and Tsubasa walked out the bathroom and went to join the other bladers and their picnic.

Back at the bathroom stall, the mysterious stranger walked out of one of the bathroom stalls, with blood flowing out of his nose.

"Damn it! Tsubasa looked so fucking adorable! Urgh!"

They stranger went to one of the sinks and turned the water faucet on. He splashed water on his face making the blood become a liquid again. The blood was running down along his cheeks, going down his collarbones.

"Ugh! What the hell though? Could they have just found another place to fuck?"

By now the blood, which was splashed with water, was going down his black vest/shirt. He quickly took some paper towels, from the paper towel dispenser, and wiped the blood off his face and neck.

"Tsubasa's ears are sensitive huh? And he becomes horny when someone pinches them..."

They stranger looked up at the mirror and fixed his white hair, with a red streak, and walked out the bathroom.

"Tch, I guess I'll try and have my own fun...After all I, the Dragon Emperor, have taken a liking to him."

And with that the dragon emperor, none other than Ryuga, walked off and disappeared.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey fangirls, anybody who reads this: thanks for all the nice reviews, I really appreciate it. This is my first time writing a story like this, like I mean actually write it the best I can and upload it on

Im new to having an account on here, and im kinda shy, but I hope I get to make some friends on here. Don't worry my crazy side will come out soon. C; thanks , now on to the story!

The bladers were enjoying their picnic. Then Kyoya and Tsubasa were walking towards them.

"Hey guys. Sorry I took so long...I was kind of uhm busy."

Everyone, except Kyoya, was staring at him. "Uhm...Tsubasa? There's something different about you...", had come the worried voice of Madoka.

"B-b-b-bull! Yeah!"

"Tsubasa?"

"Tsu-chan has ears! On his head!"

Tsubasa remembered about the cat ears and the tail swaying behind him. "Uhm, It's o-okay. Nothing serious. Nya~"

All the bladers, except Kyoya, were shocked about the sound that had slipped from Tsubasa's mouth. They were staring at Tsubasa like they had just seen a ghost.

All the stares were making Tsubasa uncomfortable and he hid behind Kyoya. "Nya?"

Kyoya sighed, a bit irritated,"Guys, stop staring. Sheesh it's not that bad. I walked in the bathroom and saw him like that. Tsubasa doesn't know how he got the ears or the tail, he's been nya-ing ever since. Don't scare him."

Madoka recovered from her shock," Okay, but we don't know how he's going to act while he's like that. Tsubasa has cat ears and a tail to go along with it. He's mewling like a cat does. How are we supposed to be sure if his emotions will go haywire or not?" Madoka took out her mini laptop and went to the browser and started searching something. In a split second, Madoka had found what she was looking for.

"Okay it says here, that humans that have the traits of a cat, like Tsubasa does right now, tend to be more playful. It also says that their emotions will be very sensitive. And that they will have high sexual urges, and then there's a possibility that later today he's going to start going into heat."

"What does "going into heat" mean," Gingka asked curiously.

Then Hikaru spoke up," It means that for a while Tsubasa's hormones are going to be very high. Which means that he'll have urges. And by that, like Madoka said, he's going to have sexual urges, and while in heat if Tsubasa were to have sex with someone, he would likely be able to get pregnant."

"B-b-b-bull! I thought that was only possible for girls!"

"You're right, but this is different. Anybody in the same situation as Tsubasa, doesn't matter what gender, that has sex while they're in heat will likely and up pregnant," replied Madoka," but it's not 100 percent but likely."

Yu and Kenta didn't know what the heck they were talkjng about, but they felt bad for Tsubasa.

Tsubasa had a lot coming.


	5. Chapter 5

HEY! So sorry that I haven't updated in like a month, I've been busy with school and then I was too lazy ._. BUT I'm BACK! ENJOY!

That day, everything had just went by normally. All the bladers went to the B-pit and spent the night.

The next morning, almost everyone was still asleep.

Tsubasa was sharing a room with Kyoya. He had just woken up and saw Kyoya still asleep next to him. Tsubasa sniffed the air, but smelled Kyoya's strong scent instead.

"Nya~ Kyoya smells good."

"Thanks."

Tsubasa froze in shock and looked down at where Kyoya was laying, and saw that he was awake.

"Nya?! K-Kyoya y-you're awake? B-baka Kyoya! Nya!"

"Awww, what did I do to you? You can't be mad at me," Kyoya said with a smirk. Red tinged Tsubasa's cheeks. "F-fuck you. Nya~," grumbled Tsubasa.

"Nah, I'd rather do that to you."

"W-what?! Nya?!"

Kyoya grabbed Tsubasa and, forcefully, made the cat sit on top of him. He reached up, with his hand, and pinched one of the ears.

"Nya! Kyoya stop! It hurts!"

"But it makes you horny, doesn't it?"

Tsubasa didn't respond. Damn Kyoya...knowing his weakness.

Kyoya pinched the ear even more which earned a low moan from Tsubasa.

The cat (by the way when I say cat I'm referring to Tsubasa ^-^) struggled a bit. The pinching hurt his ear, but it felt good at the same time.

"No, Kyoya. Nya! Not now."

Kyoya let go of Tsubasa's ear.

"Okay, then we'll do it later."

Tsubasa blushed and got off of Kyoya. He got off the bed, went to the door and opened it. He went downstairs, to see Madoka there.

Madoka turned and saw Tsubasa," Oh, hey Tsubasa, goodmorning."

"Goodmorning", he simply replied,"Anyways I'm heading out. I'm gonna go train or something."

"Oh okay! But come back to the B-pit later, I might have more information about your situation." Tsubasa said a simple "okay" and headed out.

He started walking around the city. But little did he know that someone was watching him, and started following him.

Tsubasa stopped, feeling a pair of eyes on him. He turned around and saw Ryuga.

"Nya?! R-Ryuga?"

Ryuga smirked and picked Tsubasa up, and took him to his apartment.

(In the story Ryuga lives in an apartment xD)

In about a few minutes the bladers arrived at their destination, Ryuga's apartment.

Ryuga took Tsubasa inside the apartment and dropped him on the floor.

"NYA! Ow! R-Ryug-ga! That hurt! Nya~..."

Ryuga smirked and bent down, his face mere inches away from Tsubasa's.

"Do you know why you're here? Hmmm?"

"Nya? N-no. I don't."

Ryuga replied in a seductive whisper,"I'm gonna have fun with you."

Ryuga attached his lips to Tsubasa's, surprising the cat. A moan escaped the cat's lips. The Dragon Emperor stuck his tongue inside the wet cavern, claiming every inch.

His right hand traveled up to Tsubasa's ear and pinched it, hard, which earned another moan from him.

"Nya~...Ahnn...Mmmm.."

Ryuga deepened the kiss, pulling the cat closer. Tsubasa started to struggle and broke the kiss.

"Ahnn...Nya? R-Ryuga, why?"

"'Cause you're adorable."

Tsubasa blushed at the comment from Ryuga. 'Nya? H-He thinks I'm a-adorable? Nya?'

Tsubasa yelped as Ryuga suddenly picked him up. Ryuga carried Tsubasa to his room and dropped him on his bed. Ryuga quickly climbed on top of Tsubasa, reclaiming he sweet lips.

Sigh, Tsubasa had a lot more coming.


	6. Chapter 6

Tsubasa was moaning in pleasure, as Ryuga was kissing him fiercely. Tsubasa was getting erected by the kiss and started to nervously kiss back.

Ryuga smirked into the kiss and slid one of his hands up Tsubasa's shirt. The cat moaned at the warm touch, arching his body to feel more of the wonderful sensation. Ryuga's hand soon found Tsubasa's left nipple, and he pinched it hard. Another moan escaped from Tsubasa's mouth as his nipple was being played with. Ryuga then broke the kiss, a string of saliva connecting to each other's lips.

"Hn...You like this don't you? You like it when I play with your body...Hmm", Ryuga said as he continued playing with the nipple.

"Ahn...Ah...N-nya Ryuga-Ah!"

Ryuga then brought his hand away from Tsubasa's nipple and moved it to the hem of the cat's shirt. He brought his other hand to the hem of the shirt and started lifting it up the cat's torso and chest.

After a few agonizing seconds, the shirt was finally off.

Ryuga licked his lips at the seductive sight.

Tsubasa was lying on the bed, a light red tinting his cheeks. He was panting softly, looking at Ryuga with a pleading look.

"R-ryuga...Nya~ Ah...P-please...ah...stop...nya~"

Ryuga just smirked. "We're not done. Heh, this is barely the beginning."

{MEANWHILE}

Kyoya was in the B-pit sitting down looking...worried. Madoka noticed and decided to ask what was wrong.

"Hey, Kyoya", Madoka asked.

"Hmm...What", Kyoya replied.

"Is something wrong? You haven't said anything since you got up."

"Well...it's just that Tsubasa's been out for a long time...and I'm kind of worried about him," Kyoya blushed, "What if he's hurt?"

Then, suddenly, Yu and Kenta came out of their room.

"Where's Tsu-chan", Yu said a bit angrily.

"Yeah, we haven't seen him", Kenta said.

Madoka laughed slightly, "Tsubasa told me he was going out for a bit, but I never expected him to take this long."

Kyoya looked at Madoka, "Did he say where he was going?"

"No. But I think he was just going out for a walk. But maybe we should look around the city and look for him."

"Yeah let's go find Tsu-chan! Right Kenchi?"

"R-right!"

Kyoya smirked slightly, "Okay, let's get Benkei and Gingka, and then we leave."

**Uhm. Yeah. /.\ I'm so sorry if my chapters keep getting shorter, it's just that I feel like when a certain part comes in the chapter it should end there. Again, I'm so sorry.**

**But anyways thanks for all the nice reviews. I was planning to make a smutty-ish lemon in the next chapter but I believe cutemarty1999 wanted Kyoya to save Tsubasa. **

**So I'm letting this be your guys' decision, should I make a smutty-ish lemon with Ryuga and Tsubasa OR have Kyoya save Tsubasa? Please review your choice! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi everyone! ^_^ I'm back and ALIVE. /.\ I'm sorry if I haven't updated in a long time, I've been very busy, I'm about to start school again too (I start school on Monday) , which means I'll be a lot busier *cries* . And I'm also working on a new story too! So stay tuned for that. And if I remembered correctly, the smutty-ish lemon with Ryuga and Tsubasa was voted for the most. I enjoyed writing this ^-^ . Poor Kyoya though, eh oh well xD So anyways here's the chapter. ENJOY! **

{AT RYUGA's APARTMENT}

Ryuga was running his hands all over Tsubasa's exposed chest.

"Heh, what a cute little kitty you are", Ryuga leaned over and bit one of Tsubasa's cat ears. Tsubasa moaned loudly at the pleasure.

'This feels so good. Ryuga's hands are so warm. I want more'

Tsubasa sat up slowly, surprising Ryuga.

"Tsubasa?"

Tsubasa pushed Ryuga down on the bed and crawled on top of him. He started kissing him, inserting his tongue inside Ryuga's mouth. Ryuga internally smirked and kissed back.

Both of their tongues were rubbing against each other's, making Tsubasa moan with need. Tsubasa broke the kiss, panting.

"Nya~ R-Ryuga..I ahn want m-more~"

Ryuga suddenly grabbed Tsubasa's hips and grinded them into his own.

"You want this?" Ryuga grinded their hips together again.

Tsubasa nodded slightly, blushing.

Ryuga growled, "Get on your hands and knees." Tsubasa obeyed, and got off of Ryuga. He went in front of Ryuga, his backside facing the Dragon Emperor, and instantly got on his hands and knees.

Ryuga crawled over, and ran his hand over the top of Tsubasa's pants. Tsubasa shivered, knowing what would come next.

Ryuga unbuttoned Tsubasa's pants and started to _slowly _pull them down, along with Tsubasa's boxers. Once the pants and boxers were off, Tsubasa's beautiful ass was exposed to Ryuga.

The kitty gasped as he felt Ryuga's hand grope his ass. Ryuga kept on groping and groping, enjoying the sweet moans coming from Tsubasa.

{SOMEWHERE IN THE CITY}

Kyoya, Madoka, Yu, Kenta, Benkei, and Gingka were busy looking for Tsubasa.

"Ugh, we're never going to find him", Kyoya mumbled under his breath.

Madoka smiled at Kyoya, "Don't worry; we're going to find him, let's just ask if people have seen him at all."

"Okay", Kyoya replied.

"Why are so freaked out about Tsubasa being missing", Gingka suddenly asked.

Kyoya blushed slightly, "N-no reason."

Gingka looked at Kyoya weirdly, but decided not to question him anymore.

And they continued searching.

{BACK AT RYUGA'S PLACE}

Ryuga parted Tsubasa's ass cheeks, revealing the twitching entrance. Ryuga leaned down and licked at it, causing another loud moan to escape the kitty's mouth.

"Nya! R-Ryuga~ that's so dirty~ Nya~"

Ryuga smirked again, and licked the entrance again, earning yet another moan from Tsubasa. Ryuga then started pushing his tongue inside Tsubasa's _tight_ entrance.

Tsubasa moaned in pleasure, feeling Ryuga's tongue penetrate his ass.

Ryuga pushed his tongue in deeper, feeling Tsubasa's walls squeezing his tongue.

And suddenly, Ryuga's tongue brushed up against something which caused Tsubasa to moan even louder.

"Nya! Ahn…R-Ryuga~ Right there!"

'Hm, I must have found his sweet spot', Ryuga thought. He pushed his tongue in deeper, brushing against the sweet spot again.

Tsubasa pushed his hips back, wanting more friction against his sweet spot.

"Nya~!"

**Okay /.\ I'm so sorry that I didn't finish the smutty-ish lemon. I've been so busy. I'm starting school on Monday and I won't really have enough time to update this story. But being the person I am, I didn't want you to be waiting forever so I uploaded half of the smutty-ish lemon. I PROMISE I'll get the second half uploaded as soon as I can. ;A; I hope you liked it. Bye /.\**


End file.
